


Routine

by ElectricEuphonium



Series: Transformation [1]
Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Cute, M/M, otpprompts, walks, wedding invitations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricEuphonium/pseuds/ElectricEuphonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mishap at Randall and Sulley's usual coffee place, the latter has a chance to show how he feels.</p><p>AKA, coffee in the morning with a side of RandallXSulley. Finally finished and uploaded as a birthday present for AutumnPrincess on FF.net and Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AutumnPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AutumnPrincess).



> This takes place in the same AU as the"both people of your otp want the same toy" prompt that I did on Tumblr, in which it follows canon up until Randall joins MI: Sulley is actually able to somehow befriend him, and he doesn't get as murder crazy as in MI. Mike still doesn't trust him entirely, though, because of college.
> 
> Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AUTUMN! ^.^
> 
> She isn't on AO3 (at least, I'm pretty sure), but she wrote one of my favorite fanfics of all time, The Runner-Up, over on Fanfiction.net. Seriously, go check it out. It doesn't disappoint.

Based on this prompt:   
  
“Imagine your OTP getting coffee together, but only as friends at this point. Person A always gets some sort of sweet, but one day the place they get coffee from has run out of this snack. Person B frowns, and says that they could get someone else, but Person A (who has had a crush on Person B for a while) says they already have the perfect replacement, and kisses Person B, who ends up blushing and Person A mentions that Person B tastes like their favorite sweet, leaving Person B to admit they had the last one. For the rest of the day, Person A playfully ignores Person B, but ends up saying that Person B can repay them by going out with them.”  
  
~  
  
“Sullivan, are you coming or what?”  
  
Sulley laughed as he went down the steps of his apartment towards the impatient lizard who stood tapping his foot. Randall had his top pair of arms crossed and his bottom hands on his hips, an MU scarf wrapped around his neck. The blue monster arrived at the base of the stairs and took his place next to him as they started heading down the sidewalk they always walked down in the morning.  
  
“Y’know, Mike and Celia’s wedding is coming up.” He said, trying to suggest something that could maybe get Randall to do something more sociable for once. The purple monster rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Sullivan, I’m aware.”

“Well, are you coming?”  
  
Randall couldn’t help but notice the slight desperation in Sulley’s voice. “I…I’m not sure.”

Really, it was the answer Sulley should have expected and he tried to sigh but also laughed, resulting in an odd, breathy chuckle. Randall couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at it. “Look,” he said, scratching behind his head, “I just need to…think about it. How do I know that he even wants me there?”

"Why would he not want you there?"

"I don’t know, Sullivan…it’s just…I mean, we got along well in college until…you know."

Sulley nodded.

"We haven’t really gotten along well since then, I mean, I’m surprised _you_ _and I_ can even talk, what with how I treated you at the factory for that first year or so…"

"You just gotta forgive and forget eventually, Randall."

"I know, but…with everything at college, not being there when he was joining OK, and the prank," His eyes got dark as he stopped walking, "Oh, shit, _the prank._ " He shook his head and kept walking. "He doesn’t want me there."

Sulley fell back in step along with Randall, a knowing smirk smeared across his face. “Yes, he does.”

"I’m pretty sure he doesn’t, Sullivan."

"If he didn’t want you there, would he ask me to give you _this_?" He handed an envelope to Randall (seemingly out of nowhere).

He inspected the green shade of it before grabbing it. “Where were you keeping that?”

"Closed in my hand, the whole time. _Misdirection_."

"That’s not misdirection, that’s just-oh, whatever," he quickly finished, tearing open the top of the envelope and taking out the paper inside. It was quite fancy, and smelled like something Randall couldn’t place. Maybe some kind of vanilla. He read the gold leaf cursive on it.

"You are hereby invited to the marriage ceremony of Mike and Celia Wazowski…"

"There’s more written there. RSVP stuff, you know."

"Yeah, I know…That’s…wow." He smiled broadly as he peered up to Sulley. "Thanks."

He tried to look humble but couldn’t help the proud smirk that spread across his face. “Well, you know, I’m just the delivery boy, but sometimes that’s the most important part.”

"Yeah, sure."

They walked the rest of the way to their usual place in pleasant silence. Eventually, they entered the black and white tiled Mocha Croaka and as Randall walked over to order their usual, Sulley quickly fast-walked over to the restrooms, giving him a “Gotta pee, one sec!” as he ran past. The lizard snorted and shook his head, fronds following the motion before turning back to the worker.

~

"Boy, Randall, their bathrooms are always clean," he noted while sitting down at their regular booth. He was glad that no one had taken it this time, as the last instance of that happening left Sulley suggesting the stool seating nearby with Randall losing his balance and falling off said stool seating.

He untied his scarf and set it down on the seat next to him. “That’s good. If the restrooms are clean then that gives off a certain feel. Like, that they care about how they look.”

"Yeah," the blue monster agreed. He reached for his coffee and noted that, as usual, the lizard had opted for tea. Randall never really got coffee, even if he probably needed to wake up a bit. He just couldn’t stand the taste, and didn’t want to spend time sweetening it up. With tea he just needed some sugar packets, and that was how he liked it.

However something was off today. He noticed it immediately. “Where is it?”

Randall looked up confused. “Where is what?”

"You know. My raspberry cinnamon doughnut."

Oh, yeah. That really weird treat that Sulley liked and yet somehow other people also liked. Randall had decided a long time ago that people were just nuts and that’s why things like raspberry cinnamon doughnuts and gossip magazines were allowed to be invented. “Sorry, Sullivan, but they were all out. You can go back up and get something else if you want.”

Just then, the blue monster straightened up a bit. “Nah, I think I’ll be good. I’ve already got something to replace it,” he stated with a grin.

"Oh, what, did you bring one in your other hand? Y’know, that may work for an envelope but for pastries you’re more than likely just going to get your fur all sticky."

"Nope, not in my hands."

"Where then?" He quipped.

Sulley’s next actions must be given a bit of context.

For the past month and a half (or so) Sulley had fallen quite hard for Randall Boggs.

Well, it was really more of an uncontrollable plummet than a fall.

After the first couple of months of being able to call the lizard his friend, he realized that actually, he didn’t just want to be friends. He wanted to scoop that stupid goddamn lizard up and cuddle with him until they both passed out. He would want no more than to bring Randall home with him every night to the apartment that he had to himself now (Mike had moved out three months ago to live at Celia’s place).

So, he decided that _just maybe_ today could be the day to make that known.

When Randall finished his question, Sulley quickly leaned over the table and kissed him.

He didn’t react negatively, but Sulley didn’t really give him time to react, pulling back and sitting down to take a sip of his coffee after a couple moments.

"Uh…did you just…?"

"Yup." Honestly, he was pretty satisfied with himself, albeit a bit nervous as to how Randall would react.

"Well, uh," he had a blush on his face as he looked to his tea and touched a hand to his lips. That was surprising, but…not…completely awful."

Sulley ran his tongue over his lips. “Randall, am I tasting raspberry cinnamon doughnut right now…?”

"Shit."

"I am, aren’t I."

"Yeah." He looked at him pleadingly. "Look, it’s just that I wanted to see what it tasted like! I didn’t like it that much!"

"And yet, you took that last one."

"Sorry, Sullivan."

He grinned. “Nah, it’s good. You can pay me back.”

"How?"

"You can go out with me."

He blushed harder. “I’m not so sure about that. I mean, you did kiss me just now, but…”

"Alright then. Guess I’ll just have to ignore you forever. You ate my doughnut."

"Sullivan."

"Why am I hearing voices?"

_"Holy shit, are you…"_

Sulley began to tap his fingers on the table and hum a tune that was very obviously fake.

"You’re being serious right now." He crossed his arms and stared squinty-eyed at the blue monster, who kept humming and tapping.

"Ok, goddamnit, I’ll go out with you if you will _stop acting like a child_."

"Randall, where did you come from?"

"I’m gonna _stab you_ ," He hissed through clenched teeth, his hands coming together and tightening.

"That’s just uncalled for," he said, the smug grin he sometimes wore showing up once again. An expression of unease suddenly settled on his features. "You do actually want to go out with me, right…?"

"Even if you had to be an idiot about getting me to say yes…I’ve known you long enough to know," He smiled warmly at Sulley and put his top two elbows on the table, the bottom of his head in his hands, "Yeah, I do."

Sulley smiled, too, and put his hand on the table, which Randall put his own on top of.

His fronds suddenly shot up in alarm and he drank half the tea he had, slamming the cup back on the table. “Shit, we’re gonna be late for work!”

"Oh, man, I forgot…!"

They headed out of the shop and started jogging, Randall occasionally brushing one of his arms against Sulley’s.


End file.
